A'Sharad Hett
A'Sharad Hett war ein Jedi-Ritter, der unter den Tusken auf Tatooine aufgewachsen war. Sein Vater war der Jedi-Ritter Sharad Hett, der einzige Mensch, der jemals einen Stamm der Tusken angeführt hatte, und A'Sharad war während seiner Kindheit fest davon überzeugt, selbst ein Halb-Tuske zu sein. Er war der Padawan von Ki-Adi-Mundi und An'ya Kuro, genannt Die Dunkle Frau. Biografie Kindheit auf Tatooine "Ich zeichnete mein Gesicht, um mich selbst abzugrenzen. So mußte ich nicht unter meiner äußeren Hülle... menschlich sein." - A'Sharad Hett A'Sharads Vater, Sharad Hett, galt als einer der herausragensten Jedi seiner Zeit. Er war im Jahr 47 VSY untergetaucht, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Eltern ermordet worden waren, und wurde vom Jedi-Rat für tot gehalten. Tatsächlich aber war Sharad Hett nach Tatooine gegangen, wo er stark sich zur Kultur und zum Volk der Tusken hingezogen fühlte. Als einem der ersten Menschen gelang es ihm, Aufnahme in ihren Stamm zu finden, und schließlich wurde er sogar zu ihrem Anführer. Mit einer ebenfalls bei den Tusken lebenden menschlichen Frau bekam er einen Sohn - A'Sharad. Die Frau war bereits als Kind von den Tusken verschleppt und von ihnen aufgezogen worden, so dass sie im festen Glauben lebte, selbst eine Tusken zu sein. Da es im Stamm als Tabu galt, sich unmaskiert zu zeigen - was insbesondere für Frauen galt, die nicht einmal ihre Hände entblössten -, glaubte A'Sharad bis ins junge Erwachsenenalter hinein, er sei er Halb-Tuske. Erst auf Coruscant erfuhr er im Rahmen seiner Ausbildung die Wahrheit, dass Tusken und Menschen genetisch nicht miteinander kompatibel sind. A'Sharad wurde als Tuske erzogen und fühlte sich dem Stamm vollkommen zugehörig. Er trug ihre traditionelle Kleidung und tätowierte sich das Gesicht, um sich von Menschen abzugrenzen und ihnen nicht zu ähnlich zu sehen. Auch wenn er äußerlich menschlich war, so identifizierte er sich mit dem Volk, bei dem er aufgewachsen war, und fühlte sich lebenslang als Tuske - nicht als Mensch. thumb|left|A'Sharad Hetts Gesichts-Tätowierungen Neben seiner Ausbildung als Tuske, bei der er lernte, mit der Wüste zu leben, bildete sein Vater ihn von frühester Kindheit an auch als Jedi aus. Im Jahr 32 VSY erfuhr der Jedi-Rat, dass Sharad Hett auf Tatooine aufgetaucht sei. Ki-Adi-Mundi wurde dorthin geschickt, um dieses Gerücht zu untersuchen. Gleichzeitig jedoch machte sich Aurra Sing, eine ehemalige Padawan von An'ya Kuro, auf den Weg nach Tatooine. Sie war der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen und nun als Kopfgeldjägerin tätig. Daneben war es ihre private Leidenschaft, so viele Jedi wie möglich zu töten und ihre Lichtschwerter an sich zu nehmen. Ki-Adi-Mundi geriet bei seiner Reise nach Tatooine in einen Bandenkrieg zwischen den verfeindeten Hutten Gardulla und Jabba. Gardulla hatte einen Angriff auf den Tusken-Stamm befohlen und Aurra Sing persönlich dafür angeheuert, den Anführer - Sharad Hett - zu töten. Sing hatte Erfolg und es gelang ihr, A'Sharads Vater in einem Duell umzubringen. Ki-Adi-Mundi nahm sich des verwaisten Tusken-Jungen mit dem Lichtschwert an und nahm ihn mit nach Coruscant. Jedi-Ausbildung thumb|right|Aurra Sing Auf Coruscant begann A'Sharads offizielle Ausbildung. Er trug das Lichtschwert seines Vaters, das er auch benutzte, nachdem er sich im Rahmen der Ausbildung ein eigenes Lichtschwert konstruiert hatte - so kämpfte er als einer der wenigen Jedi mit zwei Schwertern zugleich. Ki-Adi-Mundi wurde sein erster Meister. Gemeinsam mit ihm nahm er an einigen Missionen teil, unter anderem zusammen mit Mace Windu nach Malastare und Kamdon. Im Jahr 30 VSY begann jemand, in der Unterstadt von Coruscant Jedi zu töten. Ki-Adi-Mundi, sein Padawan A'Sharad Hett und Adi Gallia wurden ausgesandt, um diese Morde zu untersuchen. Dabei trafen sie auf Aurra Sing - die Mörderin von Sharad Hett. Sie floh auf einen tropischen Planeten inmitten eines Asteroidenfeldes, doch die Jedi verfolgten sie und konnten sie dort schließlich aufspüren. A'Sharad wurde von Rachegefühlen und Zorn überwältigt und versuchte, Sing zu töten, was ihm nicht gelang, sondern ihn fast selbst auf die dunkle Seite trieb. Die Dunkle Frau, die den Jedi zur Hilfe kam, konnte ihre ehemalige Schülerin ebenfalls nicht zur Strecke bringen, so dass Aurra Sing erneut entkam. Nach diesem Einsatz übernahm Die Dunkle Frau die Ausbildung von A'Sharad Hett, der - von Selbstzweifeln getrieben - den Orden verlassen wollte. Ein Jahr später wurde er selbst zum Jedi-Ritter und nahm den Nikto Bhat Jul als Padawan an. A'Sharad und der Nikto waren sich - als zwei Angehörige von Wüstenvölkern - auf eine besondere Weise verbunden. Die Klonkriege thumb|left|A'Sharad gedenkt der Toten Mit Beginn der Klonkriege übernahm A'Sharad Hett seine Verantwortung als General für die Große Armee der Republik. Hierbei war er an verschiedenen Schauplätzen und mit unterschiedlichen Klonkrieger-Einheiten eingesetzt. In der Schlacht von Geonosis kämpfte er in der Raumschlacht und flog dort einen Sternenjäger. Anschließend war er auf Metalor im Einsatz. Nach der Schlacht von Jabiim traf er auf den Padawan Anakin Skywalker, dessen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi zu diesem Zeitpunkt für tot gehalten wurde (tatsächlich lebte dieser aber noch und war, gemeinsam mit Alpha-ARC A-17 von Asajj Ventress entführt worden). Mission auf Aargonar "Wenn das so ist, dann muß ich meine Haut ablösen und nicht länger ein Tusken sein. Wenn ich vor dir stehe, nackt mit meinem eigenen Gesicht, wirst du mich dann so sehen, wie ich bin? Wirst du verstehen?" - A'Sharad Hett zu Anakin Skywalker 16 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis (21 VSY) schickten Ki-Adi-Mundi und Bultar Swan A'Sharad gemeinsam mit Anakin Skywalker und Bhat Jul nach Aargonar - eine Wüstenwelt, die sich genau in der umkämpften Grenzregion zwischen der Republik und dem Raum der Konföderation befand. Hier sollte die republikanische Raumflotte die Separatisten zurücktreiben, jedoch stürzte bereits in der Anfangsphase der Schlacht das Raumschiff ab, auf dem sich A'Sharad, Anakin und Bhat Jul befanden. Bhat Jul verletzte sich bei dem Absturz so schwer, dass er kurze Zeit später starb. Während in Anakin durch den toten Nikto und den maskierten Tusken in seiner Begleitung Erinnerungen an seine tote Mutter aufbrachen, erkannte A'Sharad nicht den Hass, der in Anakin wuchs. thumb|right|A'Sharad und Anakin Skywalker Stattdessen versuchte A'Sharad Anakin während ihres gemeinsamen Marsches durch die Wüste mit der Kultur der Tusken vertraut zu machen und ihm einiges über die Wüste beizubringen. A'Sharad verwies auf die vielen Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und dem ebenfalls auf Tatooine aufgewachsenen Skywalker, und machte ihm das Kompliment, dass er "ein guter Tusken" wäre. Doch Anakin wurde so von seinem Hass auf dieses Volk zu erfasst, dass er schließlich auf A'Sharad losging und ihm im Rahmen ihres Kampfes entgegenbrüllte, dass er einen ganzen Stamm - Männer, Frauen und Kinder - ausgelöscht hatte, um seine Mutter Shmi Skywalker zu rächen. A'Sharad reagierte ruhig auf diese Offenbarung und erklärte Anakin, dass er seine Rachegefühle gut verstehen konnte - als Tuske war ihm das Konzept der Rache sehr vertraut, da es einen Grundstein ihrer Traditionen darstellte. Aber die Dunkle Frau hatte ihm beigebracht, dass Rache nicht zum Weg der Jedi gehörte, sondern zur dunklen Seite führte. Die Tatsache, dass Anakin dieses Geheimnis bislang mit niemandem geteilt hatte, nicht einmal mit seinem Meister Obi-Wan, veranlaßte A'Sharad dazu, seine Maske abzunehmen und Anakin sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Skywalker war entsetzt, als er erfahren mußte, dass der vermeintliche Tusken in Wirklichkeit ein Mensch war. Der Konflikt, in dem Hett steckte - äußerlich ein Mensch zu sein und sich innerlich wie ein Tusken zu fühlen - bewegte Anakin und er entschuldigte sich bei dem Jedi. Nachdem diese Differenzen ausgetragen waren, konnten sie ihre Mission erfolgreich zuende bringen. Von diesem Moment an entschied sich A'Sharad Hett, nicht länger maskiert zu leben, sondern zu lernen, sich selbst so zu akzeptieren wie er war. Bei ihrer Rückkehr war Ki-Adi-Mundi sehr erfreut über diesen Wandel, da er selbst jahrelang versucht hatte, A'Sharad zum Ablegen der Maske zu bewegen. Hett verriet niemandem von Skywalkers Geheimnis, sondern bestand darauf, dass Skywalker lernte, mit seiner Vergangenheit zu leben und ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, so wie Hett gelernt hatte, sich selbst ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die Schlacht von Saleucami thumb|left|A'Sharad, K'Krukh und Klonkrieger auf Saleucami Gegen Ende der Klonkriege nahm A'Sharad Hett an der fünfmonatigen Belagerung von Saleucami teil, bei der eine große Streitmacht der Republik Morgukai-Klone bekämpfte, die von den Separatisten gezüchtet worden waren. A'Sharad war gemeinsam mit den Jedi Oppo Rancisis, der bei der Schlacht ums Leben kam, Quinlan Vos, Sian Jeisel, K'Kruhk und Stass Allie im Einsatz. Unterstützt wurden sie von Commander Bly und seinem 327. Sternenkorps, Commander Faie und Commander Neyo mit dem 91. Reconnaissance Corps. Während Vos und Jeisel versuchten, unterirdisch zum Schildgenerator zu gelangen, der eine massive Ionenkanone schützte, leitete A'Sharad ein Ablenkungsmanöver und beschäftigte gemeinsam mit einer Einheit von Klonsoldaten die Morgukai. Schließlich trafen die Jedi auf Sora Bulq, der der dunklen Seite verfallen war. Bulq schaffte es, Oppo Rancisis zu töten und die verbliebenen Jedi faßten den Plan, dieser Offensive ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. In der entscheidenden Schlacht von Saleucami, die die Belagerung beendete, leitete A'Sharad Hett gemeinsam mit Xiaan den Luftangriff, während K'Kruhk und Jeisel die Bodentruppen führten. Nach dem Sieg der Republik in der Schlacht von Saleucami wurde A'Sharad nach Boz Pity geschickt. Mission auf Boz Pity thumb|right|Adi Gallia, A'Sharad und A-17 bei der Einsatzbesprechung Gemeinsam mit Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, zahlreichen weiteren Jedi und dem Geschwader Sieben unter der Leitung von ARC Trooper A-17 "Alpha" reiste A'Sharad Hett nach Boz Pity. Dort trafen sie auf General Grievous, Kenobis Erzfeindin Asajj Ventress und Count Dooku. Adi Gallia wurde von Grievous mit einem Lichtschwert getötet, aber es gelang den Kräften der Republik, die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden und Grievous sowie Dooku zu vertreiben. Order 66 Wo sich A'Sharad Hett während der Erteilung von Order 66 aufhielt, ist unbekannt. Bekannt ist nur, dass er diesen Befehl - der alle Jedi zu Feinden der Republik erklärte und ihre sofortige Tötung verlangte - überlebte und zurück nach Tatooine ging. Dort kehrte er zurück zu "seinem" Volk, den Tusken, und lebte fortan unter ihnen. Das weitere Schicksal von A'Sharad Hett ist unbekannt. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Figur des A’Sharad Hett wurde von dem Autor Timothy Truman entwickelt und trat zum ersten Mal in dem Comic Der Outlander auf. Quellen *''Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology'' *''Republic 59: The Storm after the Storm'' *''Republic 54-58: Last Stand on Jabiim'' *''Republic 72-77: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Hett, A'Sharad Hett, A'Sharad Hett, A'Sharad Hett, A'Sharad en:A'Sharad Hett